


Cookie Run Reader Drabbles

by Spacebrick



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebrick/pseuds/Spacebrick
Summary: An assorted collection of stories involving you and some baked goods. Just what have you gotten yourself into this time around?
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Cookie Run Reader Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> both NSFW and SFW stories are present here! each chapter will be titled according to its characters, explicitness, and if applicable, themes.

Before you knew it, he had you pinned - a shiny black boot planted squarely on your chest, his surprising weight keeping you grounded. Not that it was necessary; his sheer domineering aura seemed to exude its own gravity, one which kept your body from moving on its own.

"Now, now... Settle down. It's unbecoming of a pet to move before their master tells them to, is it not...?" He looked down at you - no, on you - his monocle glistening as a handsome gloved hand pushed hair past his face. His wicked heel grinding side to side, rubbing the shame in. There was no doubt that he saw your fervent nodding, the plea in your eyes - he knew you, after all. But he'd made his mind up long in advance. His body motioned as if to lift his leg, release the weight, and then...

"Or perhaps I merely prefer having you under my heel. It is where a dog like you belongs..." A cruel smirk ambushed his face - and his foot promptly became heavier.


End file.
